Dragon Quest
by FrostDragon1
Summary: Claudia is on her way to Dustmans Cairn with Farkas when a dragon attacks them both. A strange man rides up on his horse and helps them defeat the dragon, when he suddenly absorbs its soul. He is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn.
1. News

Claudia was exhausted when she finally stumbled into her room that night. Farkas had made her go through sword drills until she could barely lift her arm. He said a bandit wouldn't pause in the middle of a fight to let her rest. It made it even worse when he made her use a sword she wasn't use to. Claudia was use to fighting with a lighter sword that she could move quickly. But Farkas had given her a heavy two handed blade that she was stuck using the whole day. The reason Farkas gave was that if she ever lost her preferred sword she would have to know how to use a different weapon proficiently.

Claudia had been with the Companions almost her entire life. Kodlak had found her outside Jorrvaskr with a note containing her name and a message: "Keep her safe". There was nothing to be found of her parents and no one knew where she had come from. Kodlak decided to take her in. When she got old enough to start learning the art of sword fighting, she became Farkas' Apprentice.

Claudia, now 15, had been training with Farkas since she was six winters old. She was a natural, and had become very skilled with sword and bow. She was also quite stealthy, and preferred light armor over heavy. Even though she was Nord, Claudia was small and agile, not big and bulky like many of her Nordic brethren. Naturally, Farkas often had her in heavy armor to make sure she could "handle anything".

The next day when Claudia woke up, she was sore from head to toe. Getting up, she splashed the cool water from the basin on her face to help wake up. She opened her wardrobe and took out her leather armor. Once dressed, she strapped her knives onto her belt with her preferred sword and put the hidden knife in her boot. Claudia left eh other whelps snoring in their beds and went upstairs to the main hall. The heat of the fire met her as she got to the top of the stairs making her feel a little drowsy. She saw Farkas sitting at the table and decided to join him.

"Morning." She greeted.

The large Nord snorted into his tankard, "You should've been up an hour ago."

"Yeah, well I was tired," Claudia yawned, grabbing a bowl of bran, "if you wanted me up so badly you could've come and woken me up."

Farkas had started to retort when Aela cut him off. "Stop bickering you two," she said, walking briskly into the hall through the front doors, "We have just received news that a dragon has attacked Helgen."

Claudia choked on her breakfast. Pounding a large hand between her shoulder blades, Farkas turned to Aela, "What did you say?"

"There haven't been dragons around for centuries," Claudia wheezed with watering eyes.

"That's the thing," the Huntress said. "If they are all dead why did one destroy Helgen?"

Claudia nor Farkas had an answer to this.


	2. Meeting Someone Unexpected

"Hey Claudia," Vilkas said, "Skjor needs to see you."

Farkas turned to her "you didn't light the kitchen on fire again, did you?"

"No," Claudia snapped, "and it caught on fire when you asked me to cook something."

Before Farkas could say anything else, Claudia got up and went to hunt down Skjor. She found him in the training yard sitting in a chair in the shade reading.

"You wanted to see me?" she said as she approached.

"Yes," He confirmed, closing his book, "I have a job for you whelp; I want you and Farkas to go to Dustman's Cairn, and find a fragment of Wuuthrad." Skjor stood, straining his tunic, continuing, "This will be your trial."

"Yes, Skjor." Claudia replied.

"Good, now go get some rest, you're leaving in the morning."

Claudia dipped her head respectfully, and headed back into the mead hall. Despite her outward stoicism, Claudia could not believe Skjor. A Cairn? They were filled with draugr and all sort of disease ridden creatures. Not watching were she was going, Claudia ran smack into Farkas, almost toppling her over.

"Sorry Claudia, didn't see you there," said Farkas.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going." she said.

There was a pause, then Farkas cleared his throat, "Skjor wants me to go with you to Dustman's Cairn to retrieve the fragment of Wuuthrad."

"Yeah," she said, glancing down, "he just told me."

"Well, might as well get an early night." Farkas said.

"Agreed, I'll see you in the morning, ice-brain."

"Goodnight to you too, skeever-breath."

The next day Claudia was awoken by Farkas. She grumbled into her pillow for a few more minutes but Farkas picked her up out of her bed and told her to stop being lazy. So, Claudia was forced to get up. She told Farkas to get out of her room while she changed. Claudia then put on her leather armor. She grabbed her preferred sword and strapped it to her belt along with her knives. Going up to the main hall, the warm fire greeted her, like always. Grabbing a quick breakfast for the road, Claudia joined Farkas at the door, and they left Jorrvaskr together.

They walked in silence down to the city's main gate, where a guard opened it for them. They walked down to the stables and turned to the direction of Dustman's Cairn. About an hour along the road, they heard a roar much too big for a bear or saber cat. Claudia and Farkas looked at each other with questioning looks, when answered when a dark shadow swooped down and landed in front of them. Claudia drew her sword and Farkas did the same.

"YOL TUL SHOOL!" the dragon roared.

Flame shot towards Claudia who side stepped and charged the dragon. The dragon tried to snap at her but she side stepped and his teeth met thin air. Its neck was now exposed. Claudia brought her sword down but it didn't go deep, however the dragon still felt it. It swung its head, colliding painfully with Claudia's torso. She was flung backward; her sword went flying from her grip. The dragon was just about to snap its jaws around her when Farkas came charging at its side. While the dragon was distracted, Claudia got up, grabbed her sword, and attacking the dragon. Over the din of the dragon's screeches and Farkas' yelling, she heard hoof beats. Looking under the dragon's flailing wings, she could see a horseman riding fast towards them. The steed was black as pitch, and even from this distance Claudia could see its glowing red eyes. The man upon its back jumped from the saddle with impressive agility, and joyed the fray.

"FUS RO DAH!" he shouted at the dragon, knocking it back.

The man ran at the dragon yelling something in a different language. He grabbed its horned head and clambered onto its neck. The dragon whipped its head from side to side, trying to dislodge its assailant. Raising his sword above his head, the strange man drove the steel deep into the exposed flesh behind the dragon's head, and into its skull. The beast bellowed horrendously, pitching forward. It was dead before it even hit the ground.

Dismounting from his new kill, the stranger withdrew his weapon, cleaned it, and put it back at his side. He approached Claudia, who had her sword raised.

"It's alright, I helped you, didn't I?" he said.

He was suddenly knocked off his feet by Farkas' fist in his jaw.

"Farkas!" Claudia yelled, rushing forward to help the stranger out of the dirt. "Why in Oblivion did you do that?"

"I didn't like him." Farkas replied simply.

"He just killed that dragon, and you're trying to pick a fight with him?" she asked, exasperated.

Suddenly, she heard a crackling behind her. The dragons skin was burning off leaving only its skeleton. A golden light rushed towards the stranger, engulfing him where he stood.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but Claudia was left blinking at the man in amazement. His blue eyes looked back and forth between her and Farkas apprehensively.

"Before you strike me dead," the stranger-now-Dragonborn said, "let us first speak civilly."


	3. Dustmans Cairn

Claudia gaped at the man as he got up, blood smeared over his face. He was Dragonborn.

"My name's Claudia," she said. "And I am so sorry about Farkas, that's what he does when he doesn't like someone, but he's sweet when you get to know him."

Wiping blood on hi tunic, the man replied, "My name is Archer, it is nice to meet you Claudia and Farkas."

"Well thanks for the help Archer, with the dragon and all." Claudia said, not sure how the conversation should continue.

"No problem, but if you don't mind, I really need to be somewhere." Archer began to walk back over to his horse, who had miraculously stayed the whole fight.

"But wait! You were about to explain you being Dragonborn!" Claudia shouted after him.

He stopped, turning back. "I did, didn't I? Well, truthfully I am still as lost as you are on that matter."

Claudia blinked. Here stood an ancient warrior of old and she was okay with not pestering him about it. What could she say? "I hope you find yourself then, and I am sure we will be hearing more of you."

He gave a slight bow, "I am glad I could be of service."

...

After Archer had departed towards Whiterun, Farkas and Claudia continued their way to Dustman's Cairn. A few hours later they arrived, where remains of a fire still smoldered and tents were still pitched, plus horses tethered to a tree. Claudia turned to Farkas. Looking closer at the saddle pads, Farkas saw a messily embroidered hand in silver thread.

"Let's release the horses so whomever is in there doesn't get away." He said darkly.

"If you say so, big guy." Claudia shrugged, failing to notice the emblem on the saddles, as well as Farkas' mood change.

They untied the horses, then banged their shields together, making the horses take off across the plains. The two warriors walked down the steps into the where the Cairns front door was. A dead bandit lay in a pool of blood little ways from the door.

"Best be careful." said Farkas.

They entered the Cairn. It was full of dust and some rubble lay near an opening that led further in. It looked like someone had been digging.

"Move forward with caution, someone's been here and recently". Farkas said.

They went down a stuffy hall, and came to a sort of labyrinth where Claudia took down a draugr to the right, easily knocking its sword away, and slicing through its rotting neck. Farkas took care of the ones straight ahead when they entered. Claudia went to go catch up with him when an arrow came down from one of the rooms to the side of Claudia. The arrow hit her in her side. Her armor absorbed most of the impact but it still bruised. Claudia groaned as she turned into the room and saw the draugr with its bow. It had another arrow nocked and ready to fire. Claudia took out one of her knives and through it at the draugr hitting it in the stomach. It didn't fall immediately but was distracted. Claudia stabbed it through the head ignoring the pain in her side.

"Are you alright?" Farkas said coming around the corner.

"I'm fine, I have a potion somewhere" Claudia said looking in her bag.

"No need." he said.

Farkas handed her one and she drank it. It tasted like snow berries. As her skin healed the pain went away.

As they continued through the labyrinth like room, they came to a wooden door. Claudia opened it and treaded lightly down the hallway. There were some thin cobwebs spanning over the ceiling to the floor. Claudia took her sword and swiped them away. She was not a fan of spiders.

They went a little further when they came to a sort of circular room the only way to continue was to open the gate on the far end.

"We should look around for a way to open that gate." Farkas said.

"Alright." Claudia replied. "Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," she said. Farkas looked at her.

"What?" she said, "the Companions would have my hide if you died!"

She walked over to where another gate was open. There was a lever on the far wall. Claudia went over and pulled it. As it clicked, the other gate opened but the second one closed, trapping her.

"Oh great." she muttered. "Farkas! This lever is stuck and I can't get out!"

"What did you do this time?" he said, running over.

"Well, I definitely didn't light a kitchen on fire." she pouted.

Claudia heard the clanking of metal and swords. Eight armed men and women ran in.

"Your time is at an end, dog!" one yelled.

"Which one do you think it is?" asked another.

"Who cares?" sneered a burly man, "so long as its dead, it won' matter."

"Killing it will make for an excellent story." jeered a woman with blackened teeth.

Farkas growled, "Too bad you won't be alive to tell it."

Suddenly Farkas started convulsing, his face became longer and his teeth started to sharpen. Fur appeared all over his body and his arms elongated. He had become a werewolf. Howling a challenge, he tore right through the mob, one after the other they went flying. When Farkas had finished with the bandits his werewolf form went and opened the gate for her and then he came back as a man. Claudia stood wide eyed and unable to move from shock.

"You weren't meant to see that, but it was the only way I could take out the Silverhand" Farkas said.

"Silverhand, I thought they were just bandits?" she managed to stutter out.

"The Silverhand are like bandits, except they hunt down and kill werewolves." he said with a flash of teeth. "Let's keep moving."

They kept walking, both unusually quiet, weaving through the winding corridors killing draugr as they went, until they got to a round room filled with crypts. There was a crypt at the top of a dais with a weird wall behind it. When Claudia moved forward, the crypt burst open, revealing a draugr overlord. Claudia drew her sword and one of her knives. The draugr said something in a language send some sort of force that sent Claudia flying to the other side of the room. She slammed into the wall leaving her gasping for breath and her weapons skittering across the floor. She looked up, her sword a few feet in front of her, but another draugr was advancing. Farkas was fighting other draugr, so Claudia would have to fend for herself.

The draugr lunged at her, she dodged the ax and as the draugr went rushing past her she grabbed her weapons. The draugr was angry, it lunged at Claudia. She met its sword with hers and stabbed it in the neck with her knife. The draugr crumbled to the ground. When she turned around Farkas had just killed another.

"That wasn't so bad." he said.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get slammed into a stone wall." Claudia snapped, sliding her sword into its sheath with a huff.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to rush it." Farkas said over his shoulder, walking up the steps to the dais.

"Lets just get the damn fragment already, I hurt." groaned Claudia.

She heard Farkas give a short snort of laughter. Stepping over the overlord's body, he searched the offering table at the foot of the stone coffin. Rubbing her neck, Claudia watched his back as he shuffled through some old book books and spell papers, a few old tools slipping from the table and clattering to the floor. Farkas paused, then, moving were more purpose, he moved back and rolled the overlords body over with his boot, and began to pull what was left of its armor apart, searching.

"Farkas?" she asked, "what's wrong?"

With a frustrated growl that was very much unlike him, Farkas threw down the draugr's breast plate he had been holding. It smashed loudly to the floor. He looked up at Claudia, an orange glow deep in his eyes.

"The fragment isn't here."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with school and I lost my motivation. I am going to try and write more often. Shout out to my sister, BronzeWolf336, for suggestions and editing!


	4. Suspicious Feelings

Claudia and Farkas trudged back to Whiterun. A light rain had started to fall by the time they got to the Western Watch Tower, as if the sky itself was mourning the loss of the fragment. Claudia knew it wasn't a good time to bring this up, but the question had been nagging at her the whole time.

"Do I still pass the trial?" she asked.

Farkas rounded on her, "The fragment wasn't in Dustman's Cairn, Wuuthrad is sacred to the companions, and all you can ask is if you passed a stupid test?"

"Farkas I'm sorry, I—" Claudia started to say, but Farkas had already marched on ahead. Claudia followed with her head down. Right before they got to the stables, Farkas pulled the sheepish girl aside.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. This was the first time they ever let me retrieve a fragment, and it wasn't there. I've just been really stressed trying to prove myself." He bowed his head, dark hair falling in his face.

"It's ok," Claudia said, voice soft and understanding, "I've been thinking about what you said, and your right; the fragment is more important than passing the trial. I'm sorry, too."

They walked up to the city, feeling better now they had apologized, and made their way through the main gate. As they walked, the two warriors noticed the streets were empty.

"Where is everybody?" Claudia said.

Her question was answered when they got up to the Gildergreen, the whole town had gathered around one person.

It was Archer.

All the girls were crawling over each other to get to him, and people were pushing and shoving to get nearer. No one had realized that two more people had come up behind them. If a dragon attacked at that very moment, no one would notice.

"Come on, Claudia." Farkas pulled her arm, "Let's get out of here before we get trampled."

"Yeah, ok."

Claudia followed Farkas up the steps to Jorrvaskr. When they entered, everyone crowded around them.

"Did you get?"

"Where is it?"

"It'll be good to have something going our way for once."

There was a barrage of more questions until Farkas finally held up a gauntleted hand. "It wasn't there." he said once the mess of voices had backed down.

There were groans and murmurs followed by more questions. Claudia cut in above the din. "Someone must have gotten to it before us."

Skjor came up to the front of the group.

"Farkas, may I speak with you about the welp's trial?" it wasn't so much of a question, more of a suggested order.

"Of course, Skjor." Farkas replied.

Farkas looked back at Claudia, and saw that she looked worried. He would do whatever it took for her to pass this trial.

Claudia waited in a seat at the table, the heat from the fire did little to soothe her. What if she didn't pass? What if she had to wait years before the next trial? Her thoughts had jumbled around her brain. She didn't realize when Farkas and Skjor came back.

"When you're done staring into the fire, we'll begin the ceremony." Skjor said.

"Wait you mean I passed the trial? I didn't get the fragment…" replied Claudia.

"Farkas said that you fought well against the draugr, and that you encountered a dragon, and destroyed it. You have passed the trial."

Later that evening, Claudia was lying in bed, her ceremony having been earlier. She was just dozing off when Farkas came in.

"Farkas, seriously? I was nearly asleep."

"Sorry Claudia, but I just have a really weird feeling about Archer, and I came to see you because we both met him." Farkas explained.

"I told you that you have nothing to worry about, you were just surprised when he appeared and killed the dragon." Claudia replied, "But a rumor is going around town that he's leaving tomorrow at eight, if it makes you feel better we'll follow him?"

"We should follow him." said Farkas.

"Fine, now get out, I'm trying to sleep." She rolled back over, hearing him pause a moment, then close the door.

Claudia never managed to get back to sleep, so at six in the morning, she got in her armor strapped her sword to her belt, and hid her knives. She headed up the stairs into the main part of Jorrvaskr and sat at a table. She wasn't very hungry so she put some food into a napkin and puts it in her nap-sack. An hour and a half or so later, Farkas stumbled up the stairs still half asleep.

"Did I wake up too late? Has Archer already left?" Farkas asked.

"No, Archer hasn't left yet. Although, he should be leaving soon, so eat quickly."

Farkas ate as quickly as his sleepy-self allowed, and then they left. They saw Archer leave the inn as they walked down the steps that led to the market. Farkas and Claudia waited for him to leave the city before they followed. Archer had already gotten pretty far down the road because of his horse.

"We'll have to stay a little ways behind him so he doesn't notice us," said Claudia. "Maybe we can let him get ahead, and Farkas, you can use your werewolf nose to track where he's going."

"I don't like using my wolf senses." Farkas flatly.

"Alright, I guess we can turn around and go back since you don't want to know what Archer is up to." Claudia said.

"Fine, I'll use my wolf senses." Farkas said gruffly.

They followed Archer's sent past Honningbrew Meadery, and left at the bridge.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Claudia asked.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be following him." Snapped Farkas.

"Sorry, dumb question. I didn't get any sleep last night because someone came barging into my room last night." Claudia said, annoyed.

They continued walking until nightfall. Farkas said that Archer had stopped, camping further ahead.

"We shouldn't light a fire, wouldn't want Archer to see us." The werewolf said.

The two Companions set up their bedrolls and ate a cold meal before setting up the first watch.

"Who should take first watch? asked Farkas. He looked over, seeing Claudia already asleep.

"Well that answers that question."

"Claudia, get up."

"Right now?" yawned Claudia

"Now, dammit!" Farkas growled.

"Why didn't you wake me up for watch?" Claudia asked.

"I knew you didn't get any sleep the other night, so I didn't wake you up for watch. Farkas said.

"You what?"

"I thought I could stay awake, but I dozed off, next thing I knew it was light outside."

"Where's Archer" asked Claudia?

"Farther than he should be," growled Farkas, annoyed more with himself then with the young warrior.

The two packed camp as fast as possible. Farkas said that the scent of Archer was faint, and they'd better hurry or they'd lose him. They went as fast as they could not afford to stop for a break. The only reason they caught up with Archer sooner than later was because he had stopped at a fortress.

"Be careful, there are Silver-hand in there," Farkas said, baring his teeth.

"Silver-hand?"

"I told you earlier, they hunt werewolves, and use us as test subjects for their damned experiments." Farkas said grimly, eyes blazing.

"Why would Archer be here"?

"I thought a smelled something off about him, the others always said the fragments of Wuuthrad gave off a peculiar smell. I smelled it at the spot in Dustman's Cairn. I smelled whiff of it on Archer when we first met him, but I wasn't sure until now." Farkas explained.

"That can't be right, you're saying he's on the side of the Silver-hands, couldn't he have been captured?" Claudia said.

"No, why else would he be hear other than to give them the fragment? He's had the fragment since the moment we met him. We need to go tell the others. Mark the fort on your map, then let's go."

Claudia did as she was bid, and followed Farkas as he backed down the road, careful to remain out of sight. The journey back was sullen, neither talking to the other. Claudia could feel the turmoil rolling off of her shield brother in strong waves. In her mind, she fought with her own thoughts and feelings


	5. Waiting, and Planning

Claudia and Farkas got back to Whiterun, it was a sunny day with no clouds in sight. The weather however didn't fit how the companions would feel after they received the bad news. They reached the steps up to Jorrvaskr.

"Where have you been? It's been four days." Aela snapped.

"We need to see Skjor right now. It's urgent." Farkas said.

"We know where the fragment is." Claudia added as they followed Aiela into the mead hall.

"Where is the fragment then?" Aiela demanded. Most everyone was in the main hall for their mid-day meal. Looking up from their food, they all listened in.

"That's why we need to see Skjor. Archer, the man who was here, has it, and he gave it to the Silver-hand." explained Farkas.

Everyone gasped at this, some cursed, and others, who were werewolves, growled. A cloud seemed to roll over Jorrvaskr. Their precious fragment was in the hand of their deadliest foe. Farkas explained everything else, how Archer had had the fragment all along since they first met him.

"We need to keep on highest alert, if Archer has been here, he'll know where some of our weak points are, and he can tell the Silver Hand. Vilkas, go tell the guards to be to on the look-out for anyone suspicious entering the city, as well as for Archer." ordered Aiela. "Tell them he stole something from us."

"When will Skjor be back?" asked Farkas.

"I don't know." The huntress said dejectedly. "It may be awhile, we'll just have to hold our own."

Claudia, feeling like she had failed again, went down to the lower halls of Jorrvaskr. She went to her room to change out of her armor into something more comfortable. First, she washed of the grime of four days of travel then she put on a tunic and breeches. She still kept her knife in her boot, and a sword strapped to her side, just in case though. Feeling more refreshed, the newest member of the Companions went back up to the upper-level of the mead hall. The fire was blazing and everyone gathered at the table around it.

"We'll have to strike at the Silver-hand first."

"We need to gather our forces before we attack."

"We'll need to send out scouts to find the best offensive position against the Silver-hand."

Claudia sat next to Farkas at the table, and grabbed a turkey leg and cheese wedge. Her brows pinched as she listened to everyone making plans for attack.

"Hey," Farkas whispered, "you alright? You're making a face."

"Yeah, just worried is all."

"We're all worried. It's hard to predict their next move. Will they attack? They would be mad to strike the Hall in the middle of a city." Farkas harrumphed, "Then again, they are a band of murderous psychopaths."

Claudia snorted into her mug, "I didn't know you knew such big words, Farkas. I'm impressed." The large Nord elbowed her in the side, mead sloshing onto the table top. After recovering, Claudia's face pinched and her tone leveled. "Seriously, though. If they do attack, or we attack, most likely they will know how to pinpoint werewolves and will try to capture you. Just…be extra careful, okay?"

Farkas tore a large chunk of meat from a rabbit haunch, laughing through the mouthful of food, "Don't forget, Aela, Vilkas, and Skjor are werewolves, too. Don't worry, we'll crush the Silver-hand, and get the fragment back."

"Just as soon as Skjor gets back." Claudia added.

The Companions continued to plan an attack on the Silver-hand over the next few days, sending out scouts to find the weaknesses of the fort. If they were able to get this fragment, then the only had one more piece to go.

"I wish those scouts would hurry up." growled Farkas. He and Claudia had just finished a few sparring rounds with wooden training swords.

"Spy work is tough, we don't want them to compromise themselves for the sake of time." Claudia chided her mentor. Chucking a rock as high up over the wall as she could, she listened for the tell-tail sound of it reaching the rocky cliff on the other side.

"Could they do it any slower?" the large Nord mumbled.

When the scouts did come back it was with good and bad news. The good news was that a wall of the fort had crumbled, and had been replaced by wood. The bad news was they had the Companions outnumbered four to one. The Companions would have to use the element of surprise, and use the other tricks up their sleeves, even if it meant showing their werewolf forms to the rest.

Skjor finally came back from a higher-end contract job, by then everyone had become antsy about the upcoming fight. They were all ready to fight the Silver-hand. Farkas, and Claudia filled Skjor in on what happened, his reaction was one they had expected, they had made sure there were no tables nearby when they told him.

"Damn those Silver-hand," growled Skjor, "Aiela, I trust you and the other Companions have already devised a plan of attack?"

Aiela and the others told Skjor of their battle plan. They would have half the Companions attack the weakened part of the wall, so when the Silver Hand left the front gate unguarded, someone from the inside would open it. Aiela would lead the first group with Vilkas and a few others, and Skjor leading the second group with Farkas, Claudia, and the rest of the Companions. After the rest of the preparations were completed, they would start towards the fort.


End file.
